<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of Time by Fandoms_Are_Life37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249045">The End of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37'>Fandoms_Are_Life37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also- these rhymes hurt, Angst, Bad Poetry, Everyone is Dead, For the bad poetry and the deaths, I wrote it when I was 11 give me a break, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy endings aren't real and all that edgy stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Many major character deaths, minor violence, BAD poetry</p><p>Word count: 344</p><p>Estimated read time: 2 minutes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu said he'd love me till the end of time<br/>
Our love was like that perfect rhyme<br/>
His boyish attitude<br/>
And I was in a constant good mood<br/>
Nothing could break our little forever.</p><p>Well the seasons crept by<br/>
We were like cherry pie<br/>
Love filled our veins<br/>
Through the aches and pains<br/>
We thought we'd last forever.</p><p>The threats decided to arrive<br/>
They said Fairytail would die<br/>
But we put up our fists<br/>
Happily, we sang and we would kiss<br/>
Determined to go on forever.</p><p>They finally came, stronger than we thought<br/>
But we insisted we wouldn't be caught<br/>
His fire magic roared<br/>
My water magic poured<br/>
But it wasn't destined for forever.</p><p>They took us in chains<br/>
We heard our comrades screams of pain<br/>
They echoed through the stone walls<br/>
There was nothing to help their desperate calls<br/>
And they're now gone forever.</p><p>Levy went first her eyes full of tears<br/>
Gajeel tried to save her but all that lived were fears<br/>
Gray and Juvia went holding hands<br/>
Grasping against the guard's commands<br/>
Their souls will be together forever.</p><p>Carla held Wendy as they died<br/>
"It'll be okay," Carla lied<br/>
Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna left together<br/>
They stuck together whatever the weather<br/>
All these fairies are in paradise forever.</p><p>Erza stood alone, making a final stand<br/>
She went down fighting, but eventually, all fairies have to land<br/>
Guildarts and Cana stood as one<br/>
Father and daughter, sober and now done<br/>
Bonds like that go on forever.</p><p>Happy lived up to his name<br/>
He died laughing in life's great game<br/>
Laxus stood with Freed as their time ended<br/>
Their friendship never bended<br/>
Never say forever.</p><p>Lucy clasped the paw of Pantherlily<br/>
They were never close until then, it's silly<br/>
Romeo and his dad decided to hug<br/>
Then they collapsed onto the bloody rug<br/>
Why couldn't all love be forever?</p><p>I and my love were the very last<br/>
They separated us and our beautiful past<br/>
I heard him scream to finish this poem's rhyme<br/>
Natsu said he'd love me till the end of time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>